


The ever after

by Strawburryskitz



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawburryskitz/pseuds/Strawburryskitz
Summary: I wrote a fanfic of the fanfic Anatomy of A Fall and I'm bad at writing so here you go.





	The ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Anatomy of a Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155168) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



Beeps echoed throughout the crisp room, it’s sounds wrapping everyone who has come in and out of the room in a blanket of anxiety. They’re concerned the beeping will stop, and that my old sagging bag of bones will be emptied of a soul. Well, everyone that is except for Frank and Mikey. They know that when I pass on I won’t be gone.   
I look at the hand that’s covering mine, it no longer feels cold pressed against my skin. I suppose because I’m just as cold. We have spent so much time together and even so I never tire of looking at those tattooed hands. If anything they have come to be like the bible, I look at them in times when I need reassurance, I reminder that even when things hit rock bottom there is always a way to fix it. I swear to you that’s what got me through my addiction to alcohol even though Frank would say it was my perseverance to be there for my brother Mikey.  
Mikey wasn’t here today. His old age was wearing on him. Though it always amazed me that his lungs never gave up on him after the incident in the stairwell during our highschool career. He was the one who had the perseverance of a bull. Willing to go through anything and everything with a smile in order to make our mom and I happy.   
A breathy sigh slipped from Franks lips, something that still amazed me to this day, and my eyes slowly moved from his hands to his watery eyes.   
“I love you Gee,” his smile wavered as a tear slipped passed his puffy eyelids and I smiled.   
“I know you do Frankie, and I love you more.”   
Silence fell upon us once again. Even though we knew this wouldn’t be the end, it still loomed over us like it did everyone else. Though I guess we didn’t really know if it would be, my mom didn’t stay, and I don’t really have an unsolved murder or absolutely smashing boyfriend to stay for. Well I do, he’s just not alive. I hope this won’t be the end, I couldn’t stand to know what that would do to Franky, or more so the town because I know what he can do when he goes all ghosty on us.   
I sat there and stared, thinking about the plans that would follow my death. I was going to be cremated with Franks bone, and strewn out across the forest where we originally met. It wasn’t my favorite place in highschool, but it held so much significance. I also couldn’t wait to learn every rock and leaf with him all over again, though this time I won’t end up all muddy and covered in bush thorns. This time I was going to let him lead me wherever he wanted to, and I would follow like the love sick puppy I am.  
I pursed my lips to make a kissy face, followed by movement which made me look more like a goldfish than anything else. Franks gloom cracked and he let out a light giggle as he wiped his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. Even if there was a heaven after all of this I would never want to go knowing Frank would still be down here, because heaven is when his lips meet mine. When his what use to feel cold to the touch lip ring meets my soft skin.  
Though I’m much older now, my skin isn’t where it’s supposed to be. I swear if I was a woman my titties would be to my knees right now and I would not be able to stand that. After I started to age I began using more than just eyeliner in the morning in hopes that Frank wouldn’t leave me, he promised he never would and I guess he didn’t lie.   
“My only regret in my life is that I was never able to marry you Franky,” my words slipped past my lips before I could stop them. What little warmth I had in my body went straight to my face, and my hand went to the necklace that laid on my chest. It was a small bottle that held the bone of Frankies hand. It was the only real thing I had ever touched of Frank.   
The beeping slowed. Tears streaked Franks face at a faster rate.   
“I’m so sorry Gee,” His voice broke and he paused, lip ring pressed between his teeth. “I wish I could have given you more, but I was selfish and I don’t think I could have let you be with anyone else.” He looked more pouty than anything else right now. God he could not be sitting on his pitty pot right now, I was the one dying. He already did, felt the pop rocks and saw the flashing lights. I’m crashing towards a whole other worldly experience here.   
“I wouldn’t have had it any other way,” I lifted his hand to my cheek, this would be one of the last times I am able to feel him this way. My eyelids began to feel like they were dipped in concrete, or some woman applied a god awful amount of mascara on me at Macy’s. But in a weird sense it was calming. There wasn’t any big flash of light, no cracking or fizzing, just the soothing sound of breathing. Then there wasn’t.   
Then suddenly wooshing. It sounded like I had been thrown into the water, though I couldn’t open my eyes. My ears popped due to the pressure which only made the sound so much stranger. When I finally managed to open my eyes and look down, I saw light, as though I was actually being pulled through water feet up and heading straight to the surface. I looked up and it seemed to be blanketed in a darkness that was more pitch black than anything I had previously seen. This was sweet, and so much cooler than how Frank described it oh my god.   
Then everything hurt. It was like I was suddenly being dragged through sharp ice. I could feel my skin tearing away the further I went. I wanted to scream but water filled my lungs when I opened my mouth. Holy shit I hope I’m not being sent to hell, this is not what I wanted at all. I would rather spend my time on earth. I’m sorry if I have ever done anything wrong. I’m sorry I had sex with a ghost. I’m sorry I popped that kids balloon one time and made him cry, it was a bad day and I didn’t have coffee that morning.  
The darkness grew to engulf me, surrounding me in silence.   
It was in that moment that I heard a sharp scream and a heavy weight on my chest. Or well, it would have been on my chest if it wasn’t the fact it went right through.   
I cracked my eyes open, the brightness of the world flooding into my skull felt like I was being burned alive. Or well, at least blinded. I looked down at what should have landed on me, and realized it was Franky that had made that blood curdling noise moments before.   
“Frank!” I shot up and looked down at him, my body was basically vibrating with the excitement. I could have sworn what I was feeling what adrenaline but somehow it was different. Though right now wasn’t the proper time to bust out my notepad and start writing down how the wind went right through me instead of around.   
“God dammit it Gerard I didn’t think you were going to come around!!” Frank got up and tried to slap the side of my head when he suddenly stopped, his mouth slipped opened. This was strange, normally once Frankie was at an extreme mood he tended to go with it. Not calm down.   
That’s when I realized something was off. I was...Taller again? As tall as I was before age started to sag every part of my body. My hands reached for my face, there was no wrinkles. It felt like what skin should feel like, bouncy, soft, smooth. I immediately stepped forward and peered down at the stream that I was just in. I was 18 again. Everything about me seemed young.   
“Holy shit Gee, I didn’t think you would...come back to out hot me. I thought I was going to be the hot one for the rest of eternity.” Frank joked around from behind me, but I was still in shock. Years upon years were washed from my body. My old bones didn’t really feel old anymore, fuck, I didn’t even feel bones anymore. My eyes looked towards my hands, and saw right through them. I was incorporeal.  
“How do you do the thing Frankie??” I whined and turned towards him, who looked like the most normal teenaged punk boy who is still alive that I had ever seen. Though I swear he’s taunting me with that grin of his, half smirked with that lip ring taunting me.   
“It’s something you’ll have to find out for yourself, I’m not good at explaining things as you have so eloquently have enjoyed telling me over the many years of trying to figure out the ways of ghostdom. Now it’s a crash course, get to it,” He said with a wave of his hand, and a huff slipped past my mouth.   
Though as I stared at him the want to become corporeal fell to the wayside. He was here with me, I didn’t have to try to show myself to anyone. The only person I wanted to see me was right here by my side. He always was.   
“I’m so glad I found you Frank, you are honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m sorry I can’t provide you warmth any longer, and I also apologize for getting hot again after dying, but out of everything I don’t think I would have been nearly as happy if you weren’t around with me,” A ghostly blush cross his face and his half smirk turned into a full smile as he faded into an incorporeal being.   
“I love you Gee, with all of my being I love you,” and with that he tackled me into the stream, kissing all over my face. I was truly the luckiest person to have ever walked this planet even though I wasn’t able to walk it with him, I will now forever be able to haunt it with him. And truly, what more could you ask for from life?   
We walked through our old stomping grounds and talked about everything that happened after I passed, how Mikey was taking it a lot better than expected and how Bob seemed to have finally showed an extreme emotion that wasn’t anger since Ray passed. We talked about our friends that passed, how I was worried about Mikey now that I couldn’t care for him, even though as of the passed few years I haven’t really been much help.   
“He did keep a locket of your ashes, well I guess ours,” Frank said, his hand entangled in mine as we slipped through the river and his makeshift that almost brought on my early demise.   
I nodded to what he said, “I’m glad, I hope that if he ever needs anything he’s never scared to ask.” Frank smiled at me again, I swear he was trying to drive me mad. But everything seemed to have fallen right into place.   
As we neared a bend in our oddly off path path, we came across the old house. It was still just as rustic looking, just as broken down, if not missing quite a few more bricks. But it had his guitar, and his sleeping bag.   
“Is that a sketchbook?” I eyes glued to the book laying on the floor, “and cigarettes??” A carton was right next to it.   
“I had to make sure you wouldn’t end up re-killing me in the after life Gee,” he laughed at his own joke, that fucker. “But don’t worry, there’s more than just those, I just had to hide them from you otherwise you would go through them too fast without remembering that we are in fact dead, and cannot in fact walk to the store,” I nodded in agreement and smiled back at him.   
“I love you Frankie.”  
“I love you too Gee.”


End file.
